


Natsume Comes Home

by sparrowwalker



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: Aprons, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Implied Secret Relationship, Kitchen Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pining, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowwalker/pseuds/sparrowwalker
Summary: Natsume is glad he gave MC that spare key to his place on their anniversary.
Relationships: Asahina Natsume/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Natsume Comes Home

It's been a long day at work, and all Natsume wants to do is take a nice hot shower then collapse on his bed for a nap. He's not exhausted, but sleep sounds so good right now. He fishes out his key. Ever since that blackout, he's changed the lock to a key since it was too expensive to fix the fingerprint reader. Plus, now it's convenient if MC ever wants to stop by or spend the night. 

What he would do to have her here with him. He misses her everyday, only barely making it the day with their daily text exchange. Today she's been awfully quiet, no doubt busy with college, but he never pushes her. He loves her too much to try to make trouble for her. 

He pushes open the door, and then drops to the floor on his butt when he finds his girlfriend in his kitchen, smiling innocently at him. "MC?!" 

His heart jumps for joy at the sight of his beloved here, in front of him. But something else jumps as well when his eyes lower and he realizes what she's wearing. 

"Welcome home, Natsume!" She greets, her bare feet rubbing on top of each other to ease off any awkwardness she has. "Would you like to eat the dinner I cooked you? Or maybe take a shower?" Then her lips tug into a teasing smirk before she bends down a little. "Or maybe you want to eat me?"

His seductress of a girlfriend is wearing a baby blue apron. He rephrases; she's wearing ONLY a baby blue apron. Underneath he could see that she's completely bare for him to drool over. 

The hot piping spaghetti carbonara on the counter would look good right about now but he's definitely got other plans. 

He is so glad that he gave her the spare key to his apartment on their anniversary. 

Natsume knows what he wants, and he wants it now. 

"How about we start with you sitting on my face?"

MC purrs in agreement and the rest is history. 

Ever since they first had sex at the ski resort. It's like he can't keep his hands off her. He's constantly lusting after her. Her body is on his mind daily, and he can't help imagining doing all sorts of things with her. And that little minx of a girlfriend he has isn't helping. She's always teasing him, knowing very well that he's already on edge. Wearing tight clothes and his favorite colour shouldn't be a big deal, but here she is wrapped up in a present like it’s fucking christmas.

He wants to cover her body with his teeth and suck everywhere to claim her his. But doing that would make their brothers more than suspicious, and that wouldn't be any good for their secret relationship. 

So they make love gently on the kitchen floor with her still in her apron and Natsume worshipping every inch of her body with loving kisses. He whispers in the inner of her thigh that he loves her. She's beautiful when he eats her out. He loves it when she sits on his face. His nose and tongue buried deep inside her warmth and scent. Her angelic moans accompanied with her soft fingers gripping his shirt as she practically rides his mouth does wonders to his self control. All he wants to do is pound himself into her to leave bruises everywhere. But he takes things slow, wanting to prolong the time they have with each other.

After she reaches her orgasm, she pulls him up to her face and kisses him sweetly with so much affection that he knows this woman will be the death of him. 

She peppers kisses on his face, claiming her love for him. They take the next stage on the bed, apron long forgotten because he wants to suck on her bare tits because fuck, she’s so hot. They go so many positions and it ends with him exploding his seed in her twice before her legs finally give in like jelly. He wants more but he knows better than to do anything that would hurt her. 

They go into the bathroom with intent to wash up, but they end up messier thanks to her eagerness to fulfill his desire. He relishes with the view of the woman he loves swallowing his dick deep down her throat and she’s savouring the image of him with his eyes half-lidded, cheeks flushed and mouth parted to let out a groan so hot. She looks divine with her breasts pressed flush against his balls, hard nipples teasingly brushing against them. 

He lies back in the bathtub, both of them immersed in the warm water. His hands grip on the tub sides when he climaxes. It's hard to think, seeing her push down and swallow everything he gives her. When she comes up, breathless and releasing his member with a pop, she opens her mouth to show it all gone. Her next words make him grin so much it hurts.

“Baby you made me wet, can I sit on your face again?” 

God, he loves her so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Natsume is horny for MC riding his face. I'm thinking of making a series of these, but I don't know if I'll be writing the other brothers, probably just Natsume because I'm a sucker for him not gonna lie. Comments are much appreciated


End file.
